Warum bist du anders?
by Caileigh
Summary: Sie hatte es schon lange geplant, und dieses Mal würde sie es ihm sagen. Wie anders alles geworden war. Wie viel es ihr bedeutete. Und nun war genau der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. LEJP, One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** _Wie sagt man so schön? „Nix meins." Wenn ihr die Geschichte lest, solltet ihr wie immer darauf achten, dass Joanne K. Rowling alle Reche besitzt. Nein, ich hab wirklich nicht das winzigste bisschen Geld/Papiere/Lob für das Ausdenken der Welt und Charaktere verdient._

_Püh._

**Anmerkungen: **_Die Idee zu dem Oneshot kam unglaublicherweise morgens früh nach dem Aufstehen (man stelle sich vor: Cerí, total verpennt wegen des bevorstehenden Tags, tapst ins Bad – und hat die zugegeben lahme Idee, mal wieder zu schreiben.)_

_Es ist eine fast untypische „Lily-merkt-dass-James-sich-verändert-hat-und-will-ihm-das-irgendwie-sagen"-Geschichte. Bis auf die oft für FFs missbrauchte Veränderung also, die ich auch so ein bisschen in „Geklaut" drin hatte, absolutes Neugebiet und ich hab natürlich ewig dran gesessen._

_Also, let's go then!_

* * *

**Warum bist du anders?**

Ihr Atem ging ungleichmäßig, während sie sich im Schlaf hin und her warf. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte sie seit Tagen kein Auge zugetan, und die Müdigkeit wollte immer noch nicht kommen. Draußen auf dem kalten Gelände war alles ruhig, der Vollmond schien als einziges Licht durch das Fenster.  
Aber sie spürte immer noch diese Unruhe. Irgendetwas hielt sie einfach wach, wühlte ihre Gedanken auf.  
Ihre Augenlider zuckten kurz, doch sie fühlte sich, als wäre es besser, noch Stunden liegen zu bleiben. Es war doch viel zu früh...  
Verschlafen wälzte sie sich herum, öffnete ein Auge und schaute vage auf das Ziffernblatt ihrer Uhr. _4.30 Uhr_  
Was war nur los mit ihr? Die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen, Monate, gingen anscheinend immer wieder durch ihren Kopf, egal ob sie wach war oder träumte. Sie hatte Angst, vor Prüfungen, vor der Bedrohung durch die dunkle Seite... aber vor allem sah sie _ihn_. Seine Miene, seine leise Veränderung, die trotzdem natürlich schien. Es beruhigte sie, war immer noch ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer, gesetzt den Maßstäben aber auch eher beunruhigend. Früher hätte sie sich nie so davon beeinflussen lassen.

_Geh weg_, flehte sie ihre Gedanken an, denn je mehr sie versuchte, es zu verdrängen, desto schwieriger wurde es, ruhig zu bleiben.  
Das Ganze konnte doch nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Außer er hatte ihr irgendetwas in den Kürbissaft gemischt. Es war allerdings sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er das getan hatte, zumindest bei ihr.  
Aber vielleicht – wenn sie ihn jetzt sehen würde...?  
Mit einem Mal war Lily Evans hellwach.

Sie sprang lautlos aus dem Bett, um ja niemanden zu wecken. Nicole würde verdammt wütend werden, wenn sie so früh aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, und Mary würde einfach nur kreischen, bis ganz Gryffindor wach war. Lily beeilte sich, den Schlaf aus ihren Augen zu waschen und etwas Warmes drüberzuziehen, und lief dann schnell die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter.  
Es war Zeit, ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, und sie würde auf ihn, James Potter, warten.

Wirre Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf, als sie den Raum betrat und niemanden vorfand. Lily seufzte und setzte sich dann.  
Noch einmal ging sie, diesmal planmäßiger, durch, was sie schaffen wollte. Er war mit seinen Freunden noch auf dem monatlichen Spaziergang, so viel wusste sie. Sie hatte ihn am Abend gehen sehen und wollte ihn erwarten. Ihn zur Rede stellen.  
Warum war er dieses Schuljahr so anders? Wieso hatte er diese komische Wirkung auf sie? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass sie ihn nun doch – mochte?  
Lily brannte darauf, es zu erfahren, ob von ihm oder sich selbst, und einen Moment fürchtete sie sich nicht vor der Antwort. Aber sie hatte Zweifel.

Wie sie aus zuverlässiger Quelle wusste, mochte er sie noch. Besser gesagt hatten Nicole und Remus es ihr nach unabhängiger Spionage bestätigt (natürlich hatte Sirius das bemerkt und sie vor allen blamiert, indem er mit einem breiten Grinsen gefragt hatte, ob sie Lust hätte, dem James Potter-Fanclub beizutreten; aber das tat nichts zur Sache).  
Es kam ihr sicher vor, und vielleicht könnte das bedeuten, dass nun, da sie bereit war zu erkennen, dass sie James mochte, alles perfekt werden würde.  
Schön und gut. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl, es könnte alles von ihr abhängen und sie könnte ihre Chancen viel zu schnell verspielen.

Beinahe hätte sie gelacht, es war ja so passend: Dasselbe Spiel, nur umgedreht. Wie seine früheren Versuche, sie für sich zu gewinnen. Heute würde _sie_ ihn fragen, versuchen zu erklären, was sie empfand, oder sich klar werden, ob es wirklich so war, wie sie vermutete.  
Sie spürte, dass sie nervös wurde... und sie wartete. Während die Minuten schleppend vergingen, wippte Lily in ihrem Sessel hin und her, formte Worte im Kopf, die sie gleich wieder verwarf.  
Er musste kommen. Sie hätte darauf gewettet, hoffte mit ihrem ganzen Willen und hatte gleichzeitig noch diese verdammte Angst. Blöder, vertrottelter, liebenswerter Potter! Er würde kommen...

Und im nächsten Augenblick setzte ihr Herz aus.  
„Tag, Evans.", kam eine lässige, nur leicht überraschte Stimme und sie drehte sich schnell um.  
Lily schluckte leicht, geschockt von dem Moment, doch dann fand sie sich wieder:  
„'Tag' ist nett ausgedrückt. Morgen, Potter. Oder eher: Schönen Abend. Bist du von deinem Ausflug zurück?"  
Klang ihre Stimme genervt? Angriffslustig? Merlin, hoffentlich nicht.  
„Oh, schon lange."  
Ja, das musste stimmen: Er war aus dem Schlafsaal gekommen, nicht von draußen, aber warum konnte sie sich nicht erklären.

Die beiden schwiegen sich an. James stand immer noch weit von ihr entfernt, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich noch nie näher gewesen waren. Er musterte sie, und sie merkte, dass es keine großartige Wirkung haben musste, wie sie in ihrem (zugegeben dünnen) Nachthemd und dem Pullover in einem Sessel saß und nichts sagte.  
Er hingegen wirkte verwegen wie schon lange nicht mehr: Wuschelige Haare, ein müder, aber scheinbar unerschrockener Gesichtsausdruck und ein dunkles T-Shirt mit Shorts.  
Lily versuchte ernsthaft, sich zu konzentrieren.

„Wieso bist du von _oben_ gekommen?", sagte sie schließlich, weil sie seine Blicke nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
James' Augenbraue zuckte hoch, vielleicht um Lily zu ärgern. „Vielleicht war ich bis vorhin schlafen?"  
„Kann nicht sein.", rutschte es ihr heraus. „Was ist mit Remus? Du musst bei ihm gewesen sein."  
„War ich auch. Nur schon früher.", meinte er kurz angebunden.  
Lily war sich sicher, dass sie ihm nicht erzählt hatte, wie sie bei einem Rundgang im sechsten Schuljahr von dem Rumtreiber-Geheimnis erfahren hatte. Eigentlich war es mehr ein Zufall gewesen, der ihre Meinung über die vier nur wenig verändert hatte. James, Sirius und Peter standen ihrem Freund Remus einmal im Monat bei, wenn er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelte – sie hatten es immer geheim gehalten, aber Lily, ausgerechnet Lily, hatte sich vieles zusammengereimt.  
Irgendwo in ihr drin bewunderte sie die drei dafür. James schien zu ahnen, dass Lily über Remus Bescheid wusste, hatte aber nie etwas erwähnt. Ihm nun gegenüber zu stehen, tat seine Wirkung und sie fühlte sich schuldig.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde ihn im Stich lassen?", fragte James und er hätte nicht ernster sein können.  
Verlegen schaute sie in den Kamin und spielte mit ihren Haaren. Urplötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er sie besser kannte, als sie jemals gedacht hatte. Und gerade jetzt...  
Stopp! Sie würde sich nicht verlieben. Darüber hatte sie schon nachgedacht, natürlich, aber für den Anfang würde es nur Neugier sein, bis sie sich über ihre Gefühle im Klaren war.  
„Vielleicht hab ich es gehofft.", sagte sie mit einem leichten Zögern.

James blieb kurz stumm, kam dann an den Kamin und setzte sich in den Sessel neben sie. „Ah, das glaub ich nicht. Warum bist du sonst hier?"  
Er setzte dieses Grinsen auf, das ihr zeigte, wie er sie durchschaut hatte. _Okay, Evans, ruhig bleiben. Du_ wolltest_, dass er es weiß._  
Seine Erscheinung verwirrte sie. Er wirkte tatsächlich anders als früher. Reifer. Lebensfreudiger. Faszinierender.

_Oh, bitte nicht._ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Jetzt oder nie.  
„Also, ähm.", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Na gut. Ich hab... auf dich gewartet. Ich glaube, es war die einzige Möglichkeit, dich alleine zu sehen."

„Perfektes Timing.", meinte er gähnend. „Wenn man davon absieht, dass ich müde und anscheinend von einer merkwürdigen Schlafkrankheit befallen bin. Aber du warst wohl auch ewig wach, stimmt's?"  
„War ich.", sagte Lily bitter. Sie fühlte sich abgelenkt, weil er sie nicht hatte ausreden lassen. Sollte sie überhaupt über seine Veränderung reden? Vielleicht würde sich auch so alles klären...

„Eins muss man dir lassen: Die Augenringe sehen bezaubernd aus."  
Sie stutzte, und lachte trocken. „Meinst du das ernst?"  
„Ja.", sagte er gelassen.

„Hör auf.", sagte sie, musste aber zugeben, dass er es diesmal leichter gemacht hatte, ihn anzusehen und zu sprechen. Und bevor sie sich aufhalten konnte, hatte sie diesen einen Satz schon gesagt: „Warum bist du dieses Schuljahr so anders?"

Er starrte sie an. „Ich bin nicht anders, Evans.", sagte er kühl.

Es gab diesen einen kurzen Moment, in dem man sich fühlte, als hätte sich der jeweils andere wieder verschlossen. Und er ignorierte ihre Frage, obwohl er genau wusste, dass es so war!  
Sie legte sich einen bissigen Kommentar zurecht. „Oh, immer noch so arrogant wie früher, James?"  
„Dich scheint es immer noch zu kümmern wie früher.", konterte er, zwinkerte ihr dann aber zu. „Wie gut, dass du das nicht ernst meinst. Ich mag den Namen „James" wirklich lieber."  
Der Vorname. Argh.

„Nicht vom Thema ablenken, Potter.", sagte sie, und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
Es dauerte kaum eine Sekunde, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt. „Okay, pass auf: Wir sind Schulsprecher. _Wir_, und das ist schon komisch genug. Also muss irgendwas passiert sein – du verfluchst niemanden mehr, du strengst dich im Unterricht an, du..." Sie stockte.  
Gerade jetzt wurde ihr klar, was er überhaupt getan hatte: Dieser James Potter war vernünftig. Dieser James Potter brachte sie zum Lachen. Dieser James Potter hatte nichts mehr, was sie stören könnte – wie war das überhaupt möglich?  
Und doch, dieser James Potter war ihr ein Rätsel.

Er ließ sich Zeit, seine Worte auszuwählen. „Ich glaube... ich dachte, es wäre... _besser_. Weißt du, du meintest immer, ich wäre kindisch, erinnerst du dich?" Jetzt lächelte er für ein paar Sekunden warm. „Du hattest Recht und ich hab es eingesehen."

Lily verstand es. Sie mochte diesen neuen James gerne, oder eher: Diese neue Seite an ihm. Sie wusste, dass er auch schon früher so ernst gewesen sein konnte, das brauchte er nicht mehr zu sagen.  
Aber da war eine kleine, nervende Stimme, die sich noch nicht zufrieden geben wollte. Nur eine Frage brannte ihr immer noch auf der Zunge.  
„Warum hast du nicht mehr gefragt?"

„_Was_ gefragt, Lily?", sagte er und sie spürte, dass sie rot wurde.  
„Du weißt schon... ob wir nach Hogsmeade gehen." Innerlich setzte sie jetzt auf Verteidigung, um erst zu erfahren, was es mit all dem auf sich hatte und dann selbst zu erklären, wie sie sich fühlte – wenn es nicht schon zu spät war.  
Bei Merlins gekräuseltem Bart, sie würde sich nicht in Potter verlieben, nicht jetzt! Die Festung Lily Evans musste standhaft bleiben!

„Wieso sollte ich dich plötzlich hassen?" Er schmunzelte.  
„Keine Ahnung, du hast dich jedenfalls so benommen als wenn... du hast mich einfach nicht mehr beachtet!"  
Sie wusste, dass das nicht ganz stimmte. Und dass es so wirken musste, als ob es ihr tatsächlich etwas bedeutete. Aber jetzt war es ihr alles egal.  
James musste es auch spüren, denn er sah sie seltsam an. Beinahe verletzt.

„Falsch, Evans, ich hab dich beachtet. Ich hab nur nicht mehr nach einer Verabredung gefragt." Er holte kaum hörbar Luft. „Hör mal, ich plaudere nicht gerne über meine Gefühle. Natürlich gibt es kein besseres Thema als _mich_. Von Binns' Zauberratssitzungen im 15. Jahrhundert mal abgesehen."  
Der Sarkasmus war unüberhörbar.

„James, hast du dich verändert oder nicht?", kam es von ihr, ohne, dass sie es realisierte.  
Er überspielte seine Unsicherheit und Lily musste das bewundern. Sie schwieg, als er antwortete: „Ein kleines bisschen vielleicht. Es war unfair, kleinere Leute aus... _Spaß_ zu verhexen. Und ich war es sowieso Leid, dauernd eine Abfuhr zu kriegen."  
Für eine Sekunde schaute er ihr in die Augen, verwuschelte sich dann die Haare und sah auf den Boden. „Aber nur damit du es weißt: Ich würde nicht meine Gefühle ändern."

„Also bin ich dir nicht egal?", fragte sie albern.  
„Wahrscheinlich.", antwortete er. „Freut dich das? Weißt du, ich hätte nie etwas gemacht, wenn du es nicht wolltest und... Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass ich immer gewartet hab?"  
„Nein, wieso auch? Du hast dauernd gefragt, ob ich mit dir ausgehen wollte –"  
„_Ausgehen_, Lily, _ausgehen_! Sieht Mrs. Schulsprecherin da einen Zusammenhang? Und ich wusste schon, dass du nein sagen würdest, es war mehr... also, mittlerweile hab ich dazu gelernt."

In der, wie es ihr vorkam, endlosen Stille, die darauf folgte, brauchte Lily ziemlich lange, um das zu verdauen.  
„Aber ich versteh das nicht!", platzte es dann aus ihr raus. „Du meinst doch nicht, du hättest wirklich die ganze Zeit gewartet, du kannst dir nicht so sicher gewesen sein!" Sie fand ihre Worte mittlerweile so lächerlich, dass sie am liebsten zu sprechen aufgehört hätte. Doch sie musste es wissen. Warum sollte er sich geändert haben? Für _sie_?  
„Du hättest doch bestimmt – wenn du die Gelegenheit gehabt hättest, hättest du mich nicht einfach geküsst oder so?"  
„Nein.", war alles, was er sagte.

Und in einem Bruchteil von Zeit verstand sie es. Es hatte keine Veränderung gegeben, auch nicht im Bezug auf sie. Jetzt wurde ihr auch klar, dass James warten wollte, bis sie sich sicher waren, wie stark seine Gefühle überhaupt waren.  
Und dass sie dasselbe fühlte. Sie würde es nicht mehr leugnen. Jetzt war es an ihr, und nur an ihr, etwas zu ändern.

„Was, wenn ich es gewollt hätte?", sagte Lily leise.

Es gab keine Antwort mehr. James hatte sie zur ihr gelehnt und, ohne sich um die merkwürdige Situation zu kümmern, geküsst.  
Da war etwas Endgültiges, Endloses und noch viel, viel mehr in diesem Kuss. Lily war berauscht.  
Sie presste ihre Lippen gegen seine und war erstaunt, dass James einen kleinen Moment wie betäubt aussah. Dann küsste er sie zurück. Er war so sanft, dass Lily aufseufzte. Ihr Zeitgefühl hatte sich anscheinend aus dem Staub gemacht, doch sie genoss es.  
Sie hatte so etwas noch nie so gespürt – dieser Augenblick gehörte ihnen, und er zeigte, wie viel Lily ihm bedeutete und vor allem umgekehrt.

„Lily -? James - ?", kam eine Stimme aus dem Nichts. Der Moment hatte nicht lange gehalten, obwohl Lily sich sicher, dass sie ihn nicht so schnell vergessen würde.  
Sie unterdrückte ein Fluchen, als sie Nicole Saunders sah, die gerade die Treppe hinunter kam, und sie konnte sich nur mit Mühe beherrschen. Sie waren Freundinnen, sozusagen _beste_ Freundinnen – und sie platzte einfach so rein. Eine kleine Stimme in Lily protestierte wie wild.

James nahm seine Lippen von ihren und küsste sie stattdessen nur kurz auf die Stirn. „Anscheinend sind wir nicht die einzigen, die nicht schlafen können." Er schmunzelte.

Nicole war abrupt stehen geblieben, wahrscheinlich unsicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Irgendwie verständlich, wie Lily fand. Es musste komisch aussehen, sie und James Potter morgens um halb sechs knutschend im Gemeinschaftraum vorzufinden.  
„Bevor ich mich selbst anlüge: ich denke, du wirst die Situation erfasst haben.", meinte Lily.  
„Ja, schockierender Weise ja.", sagte Nicole amüsiert. „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich euch gestört hab. Ich wäre nie so früh aufgestanden, aber ich hab gesehen, dass Lily weg war und dachte, irgendwas wär los..."  
„Es war ziemlich viel los." James setzte ein Rumtreiber-Grinsen auf, das wohl unschuldig aussehen sollte.

„Also trittst du jetzt tatsächlich dem Potter-Fanclub bei, Lily?", fragte Nicole, und Lily wurde rot.  
„Ich habe einen Fanclub?", meinte James überrascht, bevor sie antworten konnte.  
„Sirius scheint das zu denken.", sagte Lily gedehnt. Oh _nein_. Nicole konnte das nicht ernst meinen.  
„Wenn das stimmt, kannst du diesen netten Damen sagen, dass Lily Evans nie einem Fanclub beitreten müsste, um mir aufzufallen oder damit ich sie mag. Ich würde es allerdings sehr schmeichelhaft finden."  
Stille folgte, aber es war eine gespannte, neugierige Stille.  
„Ich lass euch lieber wieder alleine.", murmelte Nicole ein paar Sekunden später. Sie drehte sich, unwillkürlich grinsend, um und verschwand wieder.

Lily sah James immer noch ungläubig an. „Das meintest du gerade ernst?"  
„Natürlich."  
„Ich fasse es nicht, wie du so etwas einfach geradeheraus sagen kannst."  
„Man braucht nur ein wenig Übung." Er lachte und zerzauste beiläufig seine Haare.

„Hm.", machte Lily und beobachtete ihn. Sie war abgelenkt von seiner Geste. Irgendetwas an diesen Haaren gehörte wirklich verboten.  
„Warum noch mal machst du das, Potter?", fragte sie interessiert. Er merkte, dass sie seine Hand und sein ziemlich unordentliches Haar betrachtete.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete er. „Tut mir wirklich Leid, Evans, wenn ich mir das nicht abgewöhnen konnte."" Er zog sie zu sich und fuhr sich noch einmal frech durch die Haare. „Stört es dich?"  
Lily kuschelte sich an ihn. Eigentlich wollte sie gespielt empört reagieren... doch dann überlegte sie es sich anders. Es war Zeit, ihm zu sagen, ganz einfach und ehrlich zu sagen, was sie empfand.  
„Nein. Überhaupt nicht."  
Sie lächelte ihm zu, zum ersten Mal vollkommen glücklich. Nicht besorgt, nicht überrumpelt, sie war glücklich.  
„Ich liebe dich, James.", flüsterte sie.

**Ende.**

* * *

A/N: Ah, ich werde langsam besser. Alle meine blöden Oneshots hatten bis jetzt einen Kuss am Ende, aber immerhin wurde er unterbrochen. :D  
Mahaha!


End file.
